Sapu tangan Biru Muda
by Kuroi Aka Aqilla-san
Summary: AU/Aku mengenalnya karena Sapu tangan Biru muda itu. Aku mencintainya sampai sekarang pun karena sapu tangan bitu muda itu…/Warning! : Special for Kak mey a.k.a AsaManis TomatCherry. Happy birthday kak... :D/ Don't like Don't read!/Chapter 2, Update/Side Story dari sisi Sasuke/Once again, Don't Like Don't Read!/Mind to give me Some Review adn concrits?/
1. Sapu Tangan Biru Muda

Yosh, Hana Is Back, Minna

Fic ini special kupersembahkan buat kak Mey a.k.a AsaManis TomatCherry

Yosh, Happy Reading, Minna

* * *

_A Hana Present_

_Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto_

_Sapu tangan Biru Muda©Uchiha Hana Ri-chan_

_Rated : T_

_Genre : Romance & Drama_

_Main Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H._

_Summary : Aku mengenalnya karena Sapu tangan Biru muda itu. Aku mencintainya sampai sekarang pun karena sapu tangan bitu muda itu…._

* * *

"_Hueeee."Terdengar suara tangisan dari seorang gadis berusia sepuluh tahunan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink. Tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang anak laki-laki berambut bitu donker yang dibiarkan mencuat ke belakang menyapa anak perempuan itu._

"_Hei, kau kenapa?"Ucap anak laki-laki beumur sepuluh tahunan itu._

"_Siapa kau."Ucap anak perempuan itu tekejut._

"_Aku uchiha sasuke, salam kenal. Siapa namamu?" Ucap anak laki-laki itu yang diketahui bernama Sasuke_

"_Aku..hiks…Haruno sakura…hiks."Ucap anak perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu sambil terisak._

"_Wah, Sakura di musim semi ya? Senang berkenalan denganmu."Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum_

"_Hiks…hiks…s-senang berkenalan denganmu juga Uchiha-san."Ucap Sakura masih dengan isakannya._

"_Heee? Uchiha-san. Tak usah seformal it, sakura-chan. Panggil aku sasuke."Ucap Sasuke,_

"_Baiklah sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura malu-malu_

"_Nah begitu dong. Sekarang, kenapa kau tadi menangis?" Ucap Sasuke to the point_

"_Hiks…mereka semua….hiks….Mengejekku…"Ucap Sakura yang kembali terisak._

"_Memangnya mereka semua mengejekmu dengan sebutan apa?"Tanya Sasuke penasaran_

"_Jidat….hiks…lebar."Isak Sakura_

_Sasuke pun menyentuh jidat Sakura."Lho, memangnya kenapa? Jidatmu kan memang lebar?" Ucap Sasuke polos._

"_Hueeeee…."Tangis sakura semakin keras._

"_j-jangan menangis. Jidatmu memang lebar. Tapi itu menimbulkan kesan manis akan dirimu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya." Ucap sasuke seraya memberikan Sapu tangan biru mudanya kepada sakura. Ragu-ragu sakura menerimanya._

"_A-arigatou ne, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura._

"_Sama-sama, Sakura-chan."Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Sasuke, sudah sore. Ayo pulang." Ucap seorang lelaki berumur 13 tahunan dari kejauhan._

"_Tunggu sebentar, Itachi-nii."Ucap Sasuke kepada lelaki yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu."nah, Sakura-chan. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Jaa-ne, Sakura-chan."Ucap Sasuke sambil berlari meninggalkan lama kemudian Sasuke berbalik lagi dan berkata."Kau manis, aku menyukaimu." Lalu ia berlari menyusul kakaknya_

"_Jaa-ne,sasuke-_kun_. aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya. _

_10 tahun kemudian…_

Sakura P.o.V

Hari ini tepat 15 tahun sejak Sasuke memberiku sapu tangan biru muda ini. Aku selalu mencarinya selama ini. Tetapi tetap Saja aku tak menemukannya.

"Sakura. Kau melamun lagi?"

Suara Ino—sahabatku—menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Langsung kuarahkan pandanganku kepadanya.

"Ada apa, _pig_." Ucapku asal.

"Kau masih memikirkan_nya_, _Forehead_?"Tanya Ino.

"He-eh." Ucaku malas.

"Ya ampun, Sakura. Itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu."Ucap Ino jengkel.

"Aku tahu."Ucapku."Tapi aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padanya dan mengembalikan Sapu tangan miliknya."Ucapku pada ino.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus mulai mengesampingkan semua itu dan mulailah mencari pacar. Apa kau mau menjadi perawan tua?"Ucap Ino.

"_PIG."_ Raungku.

"Oke , oke."Ucap Ino."Sepertinya Sasori –_senpai_ tidak buruk."Ucap Ino.

"ya ampun ino, sudah berapa kali kukatakan bahwa aku tak berniat untuk menerima sasori-_senpai_."Ucapku Frustasi.

"Baiklah…baiklah. Aku menyerah."Ucap Ino sambil mengangkat tangannya."Oh iya, Sai-_kun_tadi mengajakku ke pameran lukisan miliknya. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu jidat. _Jaa-ne_."Ucap Ino sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Setelah membayar _cappuccino_ milikku, aku pun keluar dari café tersebut. Aku pun kembali menelusuri jalanan di konoha. Tiba-tiba suara klakson motor mengejutkanku. Aku pun menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata itu Sasori-_senpai_.

"Hai Sakura."Ucap Sasori-_senpai_ sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

"Hai juga, _senpai_."Ucapku.

"Kau mau kemana?"Ucap Sasori-_senpai_.

"Mau ke perpustakaan."Ucapku singkat.

"Kuantar ya?"Ucap Sasori-_senpai_.

"Hmmm, Baiklah."Ucapku. Toh, jarak dari sini ke perpustakaan umum lumayan jauh.

Aku pun menaiki motor _ninja_ milik Sasori-_senpai._ Selama perjalanan, Sasori-_senpai_ selalu mengajakku bicara ini itu. Sejujurnya aku bosan menanggapi ocehan sasori-_senpai_. Tapi karena ia senpai yang paling kuhormati, aku tak sampai hati untuk mengacuhkannya.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Setelah lulus kuliah nanti, kau akan bekerja dimana?" Tanya Sasori-_senpai_ berbasa-basi.

`"Rencananya sih, aku mau di Perusahaan milik ayahku, _senpai_."Ucapku.

"Oh..'Ucap Sasori-_senpai_.

Tak lama kemudian, kami pun sampai di depan perpustakaan umum. Aku pun mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sasori-_senpai_ dan dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman dari Sasori-_senpai_. Ketika aku memasuki perpustakaan tersebut. Sasori-_senpai_ menarik tanganku. Dengan tatapan bingung aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Sasori-_sepai_.

"Ada apa, _senpai_?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."Ucapnya.

"Umm, baiklah."Ucaku Ragu-ragu.

Ia—Sasori-_senpai_—membawaku ke dekat pohon Sakura yang ada di dekat perpustakaan tersebut. Tiba-tiba Sasori-_senpai_ pun berlutut di depanku.

"S-_senpai_?" Ucapku terkejut.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Maukan kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap Sasori-_senpai_.

Hening sejenak.

"anooo…"Ucapku sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatak itu."Err—_gomenasai_, _senpai_. Aku tak bisa."Ucapku.

"Begitu."Ucapnya. Raut wajahnya menjadi murung. Tapi sedetik kemudian menjadi ceria lagi."Tak perlu minta maaf. Aku juga sudah tau kau pasti akan menolakku kok."Sambungnya."Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa-ne_, Sakura-_chan_." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkanku.

Aku pun terpaku di dekat pohon sakura itu. Dengan langkah gontai kutinggalkan pohon Sakura tersebut.

Entah bagaimana caranya sekarang aku ada di atas bukit tempat aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ pertama kali bertemu dulu. Aku pun mencari tempat duduk yang tepat di sana.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di dekat pohon yang menjadi tempatku menangis dulu. Lalu kukeluarkan Sapu tangan biru muda milik Sasuke-_kun_. Lalu tanpa sadar bulir-bulir bening mengalir di pipiku. Harus kuakui. Aku merindukan Sasuke-_kun__._Walau kami hanya pernah bertemu satu kali, Tapi ia membawa pengaruh baik untukku. Ia meyakinkanku untuk tidak takut dengan orang-orang yang mengejekku. Ia orang pertama yang mau berteman denganku. Dan juga

Ia orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh hati….

Tiba-tiba angin menerbangkan sapu tangan bitu muda milik Sasuke. Dengan panic aku pun berusaha menangkapnya. Tapi Sayangnya sapu tangan itu terbang entah kemana. Aku pun kembali mengis. Saat aku sedang menangis, seseorang menepuk pelan pundakku. Ketika aku menolehkan kepalaku, Mataku langsung membulat. Aku mengenal orang ini. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Tak mungkin aku salah.

"Mencari ini, Sakura-_chan_?" Ucap Suara _baritone_ itu.

"S..Sasuke-_kun?"_

* * *

__Author's Bacot Area :

_Gomenasai_ kak mey m(_ _)m

Aku tau kok, Ancur banget ini. #pundung di pojokan.

Maklum kak, Fic ini kubuat waktu lagi terkena Virus demam mendadak #Nyengir *Digiles*

Oh iya kak...

OTANJOUBI OMODETOU, KAK. WYATB aja deh.

Oh iya, Soal Fic aku yang Chocolate bring the truth itu mungkin agak lama dipublish. soalnya lagi mentok nih,  
_hontou ni Gomenasai _m(_ _)m

So, i guess that's all.

Mind to review?


	2. My Search

"_Hueeee."Terdengar suara tangisan dari seorang gadis berusia sepuluh tahunan yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink. Tak lama kemudian muncullah seorang anak laki-laki berambut bitu donker yang dibiarkan mencuat ke belakang menyapa anak perempuan itu._

"_Hei, kau kenapa?"Ucap anak laki-laki beumur sepuluh tahunan itu._

"_Siapa kau."Ucap anak perempuan itu tekejut._

"_Aku uchiha sasuke, salam kenal. Siapa namamu?" Ucap anak laki-laki itu yang diketahui bernama Sasuke_

"_Aku..hiks…Haruno sakura…hiks."Ucap anak perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu sambil terisak._

"_Wah, Sakura di musim semi ya? Senang berkenalan denganmu."Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum_

"_Hiks…hiks…s-senang berkenalan denganmu juga Uchiha-san."Ucap Sakura masih dengan isakannya._

"_Heee? Uchiha-san. Tak usah seformal it, sakura-chan. Panggil aku sasuke."Ucap Sasuke,_

"_Baiklah sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura malu-malu_

"_Nah begitu dong. Sekarang, kenapa kau tadi menangis?" Ucap Sasuke to the point_

"_Hiks…mereka semua….hiks….Mengejekku…"Ucap Sakura yang kembali terisak._

"_Memangnya mereka semua mengejekmu dengan sebutan apa?"Tanya Sasuke penasaran_

"_Jidat….hiks…lebar."Isak Sakura_

_Sasuke pun menyentuh jidat Sakura."Lho, memangnya kenapa? Jidatmu kan memang lebar?" Ucap Sasuke polos._

"_Hueeeee…."Tangis sakura semakin keras._

"_j-jangan menangis. Jidatmu memang lebar. Tapi itu menimbulkan kesan manis akan dirimu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya." Ucap sasuke seraya memberikan Sapu tangan biru mudanya kepada sakura. Ragu-ragu sakura menerimanya._

"_A-arigatou ne, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura._

"_Sama-sama, Sakura-chan."Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Sasuke, sudah sore. Ayo pulang." Ucap seorang lelaki berumur 13 tahunan dari kejauhan._

"_Tunggu sebentar, Itachi-nii."Ucap Sasuke kepada lelaki yang diketahui bernama Itachi itu."nah, Sakura-chan. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Jaa-ne, Sakura-chan."Ucap Sasuke sambil berlari meninggalkan lama kemudian Sasuke berbalik lagi dan berkata."Kau manis, aku menyukaimu." Lalu ia berlari menyusul kakaknya_

"_Jaa-ne,sasuke-_kun_. aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya. _

_Uchiha Hana Richan Present_

_Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_My search (Side Story Of Sapu Tangan Biru Muda )_

_Rated T_

_Genre Romance & Drama_

_Main pair Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura_

_Happy Reading, Minna ^^_

_Sepuluh Tahun Kemudian…._

_Konoha Medical University_, adalah sekolah paling terkenal di jepang. Dengan peralatan kedokteran yang memindai, tak heran jika dokter-dokter terkenal di jepang pasti keluaran dari universitas ini.

Pada umumnya, jika kita masuk ke universitas ini, kita akan melihat sekumpulan remaja—yang akan segera menjadi dewasa—yang sedang belajar mati-matian. Tapi lain halnya dengan pemuda berambut _Raven_ ini.

Sasuke Uchiha, murid kedokteran semester terakhir ini terlihat santai-santai saja ketika seluruh temannya bingung dengan _skripsi_ yang akan mereka serahkan kepada dosen mereka.

"Yo, _Teme._"Ucap seorang pemuda berambut Spike kuning itu kepada Sasuke.

Uzumaki Naruto, Nama pemuda berambut spike tadi. Adalah anak dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Entah apa yang membuat ibunya tak ingin merubah Marganya setelah menikah dengan Minato, dan entah apa pula yang menyebabkan Naruto mewarisi marga Ibunya. Naruto terbilang siswa yang cukup beruntung karena berhasil masuk ke Universitas ini. Banyak guru-guru yang meragukan kemampuannya karena otaknya yang bisa dibilang pas-pasan itu.

Entah apa yang lelaki berumur 20 tahunan itu lamunkan, sehingga tak sadar jika di depannya ada pohon Sakura.

BUAKKKKK

"Ouch." Ucap Sasuke meringis kesakitan

"Hmmpphh, Huahahahahaha, Mangkanya _teme_ tadi kan sudah kupanggil. Tetapi tak kau perhatikan."Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Tch, diamlah, _dobe_."Ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan _Deathglare_ andalannya kepada Naruto.

"Hahahaha, _Sorry, Teme._"Ucap Naruto sambil mengelap air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Tetapi sesaat kemudian kedua Iris _onyx_ nya membulat. Ia terkejut dengan pengelihatannya.

Sakura Haruno, gadis yang telah memikatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah.

'_A..apa? Tidak mungkin.'_ Batinnya.

"…_Me_"

"_Teme_…"

"Woy _Teme!_" Jerit Naruto.

"Tck, diamlah _Dobe_."Ucap Sasuke sambil tetap mengamati dua sejoli yang tengah berbincang serius itu.

"Kau kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun."Ucap Naruto frustasi.

Tak ada jawaban dari sasuke. Irisnya tetap memperhatikan dua orang yang masih berbincang-bincang tersebut.

Naruto pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Hooo, jadi itu yang namanya Sakura? Manis." Ucap Naruto dengan seringainya.

PLETAK

"Aww."Jerit Naruto.

"Jangan kau ganggu Sakura-_ku_."Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Hah? Sakura-_mu_? Aku rasa Sakura sudah menjadi milik pemuda berambut merah itu." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"Aku akan merebutnya!" Ucap Sasuke penuh keyakinan. Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah Sakura dan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hoy, _Teme_. Jangan nekat Woyy."Teriak Naruto

Sasuke terus mendekati kedua sosok tersebut. Tetapi, sebelum Sasuke sempat mendekati dua orang tersebut, tubuh Sasuke langsung ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, _Dobe!_" Teriak Sasuke.

"Hey, Sabar dulu. Lebih baik kita dengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan."Ucap Naruto sambil menenangkan Sasuke.

Akhirnya, Sasuke menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Sasuke P.O.V

Aku dan _Dobe_ pun menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tak lama kemudian seseuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi

Pemuda berambut merah itu berlutut di depan Sakura.

S-_senpai_?" Ucap Sakura terkejut

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Maukan kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ucap pemuda berambut merah itu. Kurasakan gigiku bergemeletuk ketika pemuda sialan itu meminta Sakura-_ku_ menjadi pacarnya.

Hening sejenak.

'_kumohon, katakana tidak, Sakura.'_ Batinku

"anooo…"Ucap Sakura. Aku berani bersumpah bahwa ini adalah kejadian yang paling menegangkan seumur hidupku. _Dobe_ hanya bisa menepuk bahuku. Aku mendelik kepadanya dan memberikan Tatapan _kau-kira-aku-sudah-kalah_ kepadanya._Dobe _hanya memberikan Cengiran lima jarinya kepadaku.

"Err—_gomenasai_, _senpai_. Aku tak bisa."

_Yes_. Sedikit lengkungan tergambar di wajahku. Hampir saja aku meloncat kegirangan. Untung saja aku langsung sadar sebelum hal itu terjadi. Naruto -_dobe_ hanya terkikik kecil melihat kelakuanku. Aku pun memberikan _Deathglare_ andalanku kepadanya. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto-_dobe_ langsung berlari terbirit-birit demi menjauhiku.

"Begitu."Ucap pemuda berambut merah itu. Raut mukanya terlihat kecewa. Aku sebenarnya kasihan melihatnya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura tak mau menerimanya. Ttapi sedetik kemudian menjadi ceria lagi."Tak perlu minta maaf. Aku juga sudah tau kau pasti akan menolakku kok."Sambungnya."Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu. _Jaa-ne_, Sakura-_chan_." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Aku melihat Sakura menghela nafasnya berat. Lalu, sesaat kemudian Sakura meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Aku terus mengikuti kemana Sakura pergi. Dan ternyata, ia pergi ke bukit dimana aku dan dia pertama kali bertemu.

Ia duduk di pohon Sakura tempat ia menangis dulu. Aku tak pernah melupakan kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Karena Sakura membuat hatiku tenang. Ia yang membuat hatiku sakit saat melihatnya menangis. Dan juga…

Ia orang pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta…

Aku terus mengamati gerak gerik Sakura. Aku pun membelalakkan mataku saat aku melihat bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Sapu tangan biru muda yang sepuluh tahun yang lalu kuberikan kepadanya terbawa oleh angin. Sakura langsung berbalik ke arah ku, berusaha menangkap Sapu tangan biru mudaku. Untung saja aku sempat bersembunyi di balik pohon pinus yang ada di dekatku. Dengan begitu Sakura tidak sempat melihatku.

Ia kembali menumpahkan bulir-bulir air matanya. Aku ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Dengan hati-hati kuambil Sapu tangan biru mudaku dan mendekat ke arah nya. Aku pun menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Matanya mmbulat. Ia terkejut, aku yakin itu. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu melambangkan kerinduan yang amat sangat. Merindukanku, eh?

"Mencari ini, Sakura-_chan_?" Ucapku lembut.

"S…Sasuke-_kun_?" Ucapnya sambil menahan tangis.

"Ya, ini aku, _Cherry_."

Owari :D

Author's Bacot Area :D

Yeahh. Akhirnya side story fic Sapu Tangan Biru muda berhasil kuselesaikan. :D

Yah, Bagaimana kak mey? Jelekkah? Aku juga Bakal Buat Sequelnya lhoo. Mau Nggak? :D #NyengirKuda

Yosh, _Special Thanks to_ _YunaA21, Kireina Yume, AsaManis TomatCeri a.k.a Kak mey-ku tersayang #Halaah, Sherlock Holmes, dan Ran Murasaki SS._

Dan terima kasih juga kepada Author-author yang sudah Mem-Fave cerita ini dan ng-follow Cerita ini. Serta terima kasih kepada orang-orang yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini. #PelukSatu-Satu #Ditabok.

Yang terakhir, _Mind to review and give some concrit?_


End file.
